shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baba Yaga/Personality and Relationships
Personality Baba Yaga’s personality has said to be very complex; due to her high intellect she can manipulate her personality to fit the situation at hand. Whenever she was a young pirate, Baba Yaga was high spirited and close with her parents. Living the pirate lifestyle, she wanted to go after treasure and fame. During the time that her parents were alive, she seemed to have loved her mother and father. Baba Yaga, was often seen daydreaming along the deck of her parent’s ship and wanted to find one piece. As she grew into a young woman, her personality seemed to have changed somewhat. Embracing the pirate lifestyle fully, Baba Yaga’s parents had died and she was alone to fight for herself. Baba Yaga started to have a growing ambition to find one piece. As her own crew was formed, Baba Yaga had a strong bond with them and called them her Nakama. However, Baba Yaga was still a pirate and a truly evil one at that. She was absolutely cruel to her enemies and only seemed to have cared only for herself and her crew. This was shown; during Baba Yaga Returns arc she had several flashbacks of her attacks on countless island and port towns, murdering all of the populous of said island. Baba Yaga had grown to have a great hate for citizens of the world government and for most of the organization of said government. This had been shown very early on during her arc, Baba Yaga had revealed that during the events leading up to Roger’s death. Baba Yaga had no fear of the government and seemed to have done everything in her power to get attention brought onto her. She was very famous for sending threatening message to officials and officers, which would attack their homes. After Roger’s death, Baba Yaga had gone through a greater personality change. During her final years of her pirate career, she began to grow weary of the World Government’s power. Having realized that if they were able to stop Roger, some of the great pirates left in the world. Also along with this, she had started to lose faith in finding One Piece. After several years of looking for the treasure, she had lost her ambition. This leaving her in a great depression. During this period Baba Yaga, began to search for alliances due to her growing fear of being capture. She seemed to have been greatly desperate in finding strong allies to aid her. So as she had gained allies, she began to go back to her old self and began a bit arrogant. (More to come) Relationships Baba Yaga's Fold Soku Baba Yaga always thinks of her crew members as her own children and babies, she addresses Soku as "Soku-bebi" meaning Soku baby. Baba seems to have a great love for him and Soku a great loyalty to Baba Yaga. Now as marines, Baba Yaga has great goals for his kids and uses them to their best of their abilities. Soku is often used as Baba's eyes and eats around the bases and such, due his secret ability. Soku also is able to spy on whomever Baba tells him to, other than this Baba does tell Soku to scrub the minds of any marine officers that seems to get nosy about her business. So it is very easy to say that they have a close relationship, regardless of Soku's shyness and being anti-social. Baba has been revealed as the only character that Soku seems to really open up to and is able to speak with her without any fears. Babi Marines Enemies Charlotte Linlin h Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages